doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: The Time Lords
In 2016 The Essential Doctor Who: The Time Lords was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb INSIDE THE MOST POWERFUL CIVILISATION IN THE UNIVERSE Contents *Gallifrey Guardians - How much do we know about the Time Lords, and what do they tell us about the Doctor? *1066 And All That - An interview with Tyler Butterworth, whose father Peter guest-starred in The Time Meddler more than 50 years ago. *''The War Games'' - Forced to return to his home planet, the Doctor cannot escape the justice of the Time Lords. *The Five Faces of Doctor Who - The story of Alan Jeapes, the graphic designer who sketched the faces shown to the Doctor during his trial in The War Games. *Missions for the Time Lords - The 1971 story Colony in Space was the first of numerous missions the Doctor undertook on behalf of the Time Lords. *Creation Theories - Terrance Dicks, co-writer of The War Games, remembers how the Time Lords came into being. *''The Three Doctors'' - The Time Lords are attacked by a vengeful figure from their past. Only the combined ingenuity of all three Doctors can save them. *God Complex - Playing the legendary Omega is one of the highlights of Stephen Thorne's Doctor Who career. *The Hitchhiker's Guide to Gallifrey - The complex saga of Gallifrey, the Big Finish series of audio dramas set on the Doctor's home planet. *''The Deadly Assassin'' - On Gallifrey, the Doctor is framed for the murder of the President and subjected to a terrifying ordeal in the Matrix. *First Impressions - A 1983 interview with Mary Tamm, who played the first incarnation of Time Lady Romana. *''The Invasion of Time'' - The Doctor returns to Gallifrey to claim the presidency - then appears to betray the planet to alien invaders. *Killing Time - The Invasion of Time was the hastily-written response to a crisis for Doctor Who's producer and script editor. *Time After Time - Abandoned during its production in 1979, Shada is the incomplete story that's never gone away. *Second Thoughts - Lalla Ward shares her memories of playing the second incarnation of Romana with Doctor Who scriptwriter Andrew Smith. *''Arc of Infinity'' - Omega recruits a Time Lord collaborator in a renewed effort to escape his antimatter universe. *Tales of the Time Lords - Exploring Time Lord-inspired comic strips from the 1960s to the present day. *''The Five Doctors'' - Many of the Doctor's past incarnations, companions and enemies are brought together in Gallifrey's Death Zone. *Beyond the Grave - More than 30 years after The Five Doctors, the fate of Rassilon continues to divide Doctor Who fans and luminaries. *''The Trial of a Time Lord'' - The Doctor is once again prosecuted by his own people. But these Time Lords are guilty of far more serious crimes... *The Dark Side - Actor Michael Jayston suffered for his art while playing ruthless Time Lord the Valeyard. *''The Sound of Drums'' - The Doctor describes life on his home planet, before it was destroyed in the Time War. *Once Upon a Time - The Time Lords first appeared in print in 1972, and are still inspiring new novels. *''The End of Time'' - The Doctor and the Master learn that there is a terrible price to pay for Gallifrey's resurrection. *War Lord - In The End of Time, the role of Lord President Rassilon went to acclaimed actor Timothy Dalton. *''The Name of the Doctor'' - Splintered across the Doctor's timeline, Clara Oswald visits Gallifrey on a momentous day... *Doctor, What Did YOU Do In The Time War? - How did the Time Lords and the Daleks become embroiled in the Time War? And what role did the Doctor play in the conflict? *''The Last Day / The Day of the Doctor'' - As the War Doctor prepares to end the Time War, his other selves intervene. *Grand Designs - Highlights of costume and production design, from The War Games in 1969 to Hell Bent in 2015. *''Listen'' - The TARDIS' telepathic circuits transport Clara to a barn on Gallifrey, where she hears the sound of a sobbing child... *Barnstorming - Director Douglas Mackinnon on the challenges of making the provocative episode Listen. *''Heaven Sent'' - The Doctor is locked in a nightmarish castle, with the promise of 'HOME' as his reward for escaping. *About Face - Actress T'Nia Miller recalls playing the female incarnation of Gallifrey's General in Hell Bent. *''Hell Bent'' - Finally released from his torment, the Doctor returns to Gallifrey with a score to settle. *Set in Stone - Intriguing artefacts from the Time War can be found in the most surprising places. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #10 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2016 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines